


Past the Last Exit

by Miistification



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:10:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12982797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miistification/pseuds/Miistification
Summary: Jack has always been a man with barriers. Gabriel isn't sure why - until someone else finds out in the worst way.





	Past the Last Exit

“You fucking liar.”

 

The words cut through the noise that filters out of the club, the air trembling with bass even here in front of the establishment. A large neon sign above the door advertises the name of the place, Flashbacks, which is lit up in bright pinks and blues and pulses offbeat to the music, illuminating the street below. The lights catch in Jack’s eyes when he turns to glare at Gabriel.

 

“I didn’t lie at all, what’re you talking about?” Gabriel grins, utterly unrepentant as they walk closer.

 

“You said we were going to a _bar,_ Gabe,” Jack says, already raising his voice to be heard over the sound. The music keeps swelling and receding, muffled behind the heavy door, yet becoming near deafening as patrons enter and leave the building. Jack eyes the swinging black door with distaste as they join the lineup to get in. He can already detect the cloying scent of too many people and spilled alcohol every time the door swings open and he wants to retreat, but Gabriel wraps an arm around his shoulders before he can dwell too much on that possibility.

 

“And it _is_ a bar. That also has loud music and a dance floor.” When Jack’s scowl only deepens, Gabriel gives him a light shake. “Come on, we only have a week of leisure time before the next bout of treatments start. I intend to do something with that time,” he wheedles.

 

“You could’ve gone alone, you know,” Jack mutters as they progress through the line.

 

“Jack, you don’t ever go to clubs alone. ‘Sides, I need my cute beta wingman.” He gives a nod to the bouncer as they are given the once over before being waved inside.

 

If the bass made the air tremble outside the building, it positively rumbles once they’re actually inside. It reverberates in Jack’s chest, inside his lungs, and he feels a little winded as a result. The air is alive with the cacophony of music and flashing lights as Gabriel tugs him through the writhing crowd, and he inhales the thick scent of sweat and pheromones as they pass. It’s overpowering, almost claustrophobic, and Jack is highly aware how out of his depth he is.

 

When they make it to the bar, Jack drops onto the barstool with a sigh of relief. Gabriel waves the bartender over, rattling off some order, before he turns to him. “You keep making that face it’s gonna stay like that.”

 

Jack sends him a glare that is absolutely _baleful_ and tries to say something in return. Gabriel has to lean closer in order to hear him. “I wanted to be somewhere _quiet_ ,” Jack shouts.

 

“Jack, this is our first week off in _ages_ , learn to live a little.” Two drinks are placed in front of them, a plain hard liquor on the rocks for Gabriel, and something brightly colored and noxious-looking for Jack. Gabriel throws his back without even a hiss before looking over at Jack’s concoction and laughing. “I ordered for you, loosen up a bit, okay?” He gets up from his barstool and makes to rejoin the crowd.

 

“Where are you going?” Jack asks, slightly miffed about being dragged to a place and then being promptly ditched. He had hoped—

 

“Going to enjoy my time off,” Gabriel tosses over his shoulder, already making his way towards two omegas who had been eyeing them since they arrived. “Feel free to join at any time!”

 

He approaches the omegas and they smile, wrapping hands around each of the alpha’s arms and pulling him into the crowd. Jack watches as he’s swept away and growls to himself. “Fucking asshole.”

 

He had wanted to spend time with Gabriel, he just wished it was someplace less _loud_.

 

Some fifteen minutes pass as Jack watches Gabriel dance, trying not to feel jilted or worse, _envious_ , before he reaches for the glass left on the counter. He eyes the stripes of color in the drink —Gabriel knows he hates cocktails, the prick– before taking a sip and wincing. It’s cloyingly sweet and burns at the end; all sugar and cheap alcohol, and it sticks to the back of his tongue. He gags a little and contemplates asking for some water to rinse out the taste, when someone settles onto the stool next to him. He registers the action distantly but isn’t expecting to be addressed, and starts a little when a voice begins to speak.

 

“Is this seat taken?” Jack looks over at the person beside him and is taken aback.

 

The first thing he notices about the man is that he is tall. _Very_ tall. Taller than himself, which is a rare occurrence. An alpha too, can smell it even through all the other overwhelming scents in the club, all musk and spice. He has dark hair that is slicked back neatly, pale features that are all strong boned. And startlingly green eyes.

 

Jack flushes. “Ah, no.” _Smooth, Jack. Real smooth._

 

“Oh, good.” The alpha assesses him in much the same way Jack did, lifting a brow. “Are you here by yourself?”

 

“No. Abandoned, actually.” Jack turns around on the barstool and nods over in Gabriel’s direction. He is currently grinding on one omega while another rubs themselves along his back. He has a wide grin set on his face, and Jack watches as he goes to nuzzle at the neck of the omega in front of him. Jack frowns at the brazen action, but the omega shudders before letting out a moan, grinding back harder on Gabriel. His frown intensifies.

 

The alpha turns back to look at him. “Guy must be a moron, leaving a pretty thing like yourself all alone.”

 

It isn’t even all that funny, and yet Jack laughs.

 

“Is that how you introduce yourself to everyone?” He’s smiling, for the first time tonight.

 

“Only the attractive ones. My name is Alex, by the way.” Alex extends a hand.

 

“How cliche,” Jack takes the offered hand, giving it a squeeze. “Jack.”

 

Talking to Alex is interesting. The conversation remains easy and light the entire time, no awkward lulls or silence. He’s funny, with a dry wit Jack can appreciate, and Jack finds himself laughing more and more as the night goes on. He’s more than a pretty face to look at, that’s for sure. But it certainly does help.

 

He’s finishing the fruity abomination that Gabriel ordered for him (vile as it was he isn’t about to let it go to waste) and has a nice buzz going on, when another drink is placed in front of him. It’s green, served in a martini glass with salt lining its edge, and looks sour. When Jack turns to him, Alex is grinning toothily.

 

Jack snorts. “Buying me drinks now?” he asks, jokingly. “What next? Gonna proposition me?”

 

“Yeah, actually, if you want.”

 

Jack turns fully in his seat to look at Alex, taken aback. The alpha smirks, and leans forward to whisper something in his ear. His breath tickles the bare skin at his neck and Jack suppresses a shiver.

 

“Just a little fun, nothing serious.” Alex’s voice is sinuous and soft. “No strings.”

 

Jack sits back. He looks out onto the floor. He can see Gabriel, still with the two omegas writhing against him. And when Gabriel looks back at him, they stare at each other for a quick moment. Just a flicker of eye contact, but long enough that Jack can see his face shift into something angry or maybe just disapproving. He wants to scoff. Let Gabriel be angry about this; Gabe left him, so he’ll go find his own amusement.

 

Jack turns back to Alex. “Yeah, sure,” he replies. The alpha had woven an arm around him while he had gazed into the crowd, and uses it to tug at him when he stands, smiling.

 

“Well, finish your drink and we’ll go,” Alex says while pulling a couple of bills from his pocket and setting them on the counter.

 

Jack quickly tosses back the margarita, licking salt and the taste of lime from his lips, before standing himself. Alex takes his hand and leads the way.

 

The taste of salty, sour fruit lingers on his tongue as he follows Alex to the exit.

 

\---

 

Gabriel looks over when he hears Jack laugh.

 

Well, Gabriel had been glancing over every now and then all night to make sure Jack was okay or looked interested in joining, but he hadn’t moved from the bar since they had arrived. Gabriel was a bit disappointed, he had wanted Jack to come out of his shell; to show everyone the vibrant personality Gabriel knows he has. But it seemed like Jack was going to be holed up at the bar all night.

 

_Maybe I pushed him too far this time?_ Gabriel had mulled the thought over as he placed a hand at the waist of the omega currently grinding their ass into his crotch.  

 

It’s a shame, really, he’d thought. He’s having quite a good time tonight, though he does wish Jack would come over onto the floor as well, had been trying to garner his attention. He had only been partially joking when he said Jack could join in at any time, whether to dance or for nighttime escapades afterwards, either would be fine. _More_ than fine, really.

 

But the sound of Jack’s laughter in a lull between songs causes him to take another peek at him.

 

A man has taken his seat beside Jack. Another alpha, he can tell from the way the guy holds himself, Gabriel carries himself in much the same way. He says something to Jack, and the blond grins, shoulders shaking in a chuckle.

 

_Ah, damn_ , Gabriel thinks to himself as he watches the two interact. Someone’s beaten him to the punch. It appears Jack won’t be joining him tonight, and part of him is a little jealous, but it seems like he’s finally having a little fun. Thank god.

 

Another drink is placed in front of Jack when he has finished his first. Jack turns to the alpha, asks him something. And whatever they say in return seems to take Jack by surprise. He turns fully in his seat at the same instance that the man leans forward to whisper something in his ear. Jack flushes a pretty shade of red as the alpha pulls away, Jack peering out into the crowd.

 

Gabriel had only been glancing at Jack out of the corner of his eye, but has their passing glances meet fully when Jack looks towards him. He is about to wink, to send Jack a knowing smirk, when he sees the alpha’s arm creep behind his friend. He thinks they are just going to wrap it around Jack’s shoulders, but no, they reach past Jack, towards his glass—

 

Oh.

 

Oh, _fuck no._

 

Gabriel face twists in a snarl as a fine white powder is tipped into the drink, the hand that did so retracting just as Jack turns back around. The alpha snakes the arm around Jack’s waist and stands, saying something. Gabriel has already twisted out of the grasp of the omegas, the two of them making a sound caught between surprise and disappointment, and is trying to push through the throngs of swaying bodies. There are some irritated and offended curses as he shoves past multiple people, _but he has to get to Jack—_

 

The lights go out as a particularly bass-heavy section of the song begins to drone out of the speakers, whoops of joy from the crowd heard in between beats. As the treble picks up again, the overhead lights begin to strobe, making everything’s movements appear jerky and erratic. Gabriel has Jack in his sights one moment, but then the lights flicker and he’s gone.

 

The song hits a main chorus, and the lights go back to their regular luminescence. Looking over at the bar shows that Jack and the asshole are no longer there. 

 

Only an empty glass remains where Jack had been sitting.

 

\--

 

The night air is cold when they spill out of the club, but Jack is very warm.

 

He feels light, laughter bubbling easily from his lips as he and Alex walk away from the building. The taller man’s arm is still wrapped around Jack’s waist, his thumb stroking the bare skin at Jack’s hip where his t-shirt has ridden up. The sensation is nice and unsubtly hinting in a way that has Jack’s pants tightening with anticipation as they round a corner into an alleyway.   

 

His back hits the wall, and he drags Alex down for a kiss, grinding their hips together. Handjobs in an alley weren’t really what he had in mind, but he’s warm enough that he doesn’t care. They’re both hard and Jack smirks into the kiss, reaching for the button of Alex’s jeans. His hand is instead enveloped by one of Alex’s, moved forcibly away, and Jack whines desperately. He isn’t used to making such noises, normally stomps on those instincts. What’s going on?

 

Alex breaks the kiss, pulls back to stare at him. Jack grinds his hips against him again, but when it doesn’t spur the other into motion he makes an inquisitive noise. “Everything okay?”

 

Alex doesn’t answer. He’s smiling, but seems to be waiting for something, studying Jack intently, giving no reaction to his requests for more, vocal or otherwise. Has he done something wrong? He goes to palm Alex’s erection through the straining fabric of his jeans, but this hand too is caught and held alongside his other one. He could break the grip easily, has all the training needed to do so, and yet…

 

He feels warm. Almost feverish. Dizzy.

 

The sensation intensifies, gets to the point where he is panting against Alex’s neck, making pathetic sounds and grinding helplessly. Alex hums, pleased, and lets go of Jack’s wrists before turning him around. He easily maneuvers Jack so that his chest is pressed against the wall, and he would have slumped against it were it not for the hands at his waist keeping him upright, tugging down his pants.

 

Jack struggles against the hold Alex has on his hands when his boxers are slipped downwards, fingers dipping into the cleft of his ass, but Alex just slams his wrists back against the wall, no trace left of Jack's enhanced strength. He can only wiggle against the wall uselessly as the fingers quest further.

 

“N-no, I don’t—” He means to shout, but the words come out breathy and quiet. This isn’t what he wants, this isn’t— _“Stop.”_ He says this with an edge of command in his voice, one that hopefully doesn’t betray his fear, but it doesn’t matter. It goes unheard anyway.

 

Alex’s fingers reach his entrance, move to push at the tight ring of muscle. The digits slide in slick instead and Alex and Jack both freeze. The alpha snaps out of his shock first, pushes close to his neck, breathes in Jack’s scent.  

  
  
“Oh.” Alex sounds surprised, pleasantly so. “You’re… I thought—” His chest rumbles with a laugh and Jack shivers as the warm air puffs against his bonding site. “Even better.”

 

The fingers stroke through the slick, over his wet hole, before pulling away to fuss with their owner’s jeans. There’s the sound of a zipper, and then Alex’s dick is nudging at his entrance, aided by the slick. Jack squirms against the wall, feeling like one of those butterflies stuck with needles to a cork board, trapped and exposed.

 

No, no. This is— this is all wrong, this isn’t who he—

 

A sob catches in Jack’s throat as he squirms harder, trying to keep the alpha away. Alex finally tires of his weak attempts at freedom and snaps.

 

“Stay still,” he snarls, and Jack can only whine in response, body forced to capitulate under the force of an alpha’s order, his breath wheezing out of his lungs as he is pushed harder against the wall. Alex’s chin tucks itself in the crook of his neck and Jack freezes, the hands at his waist tighten to the point of bruising, they hold him steady as the head of Alex’s cock drags over his hole, starts to push inside—

 

Something tears away the body pinning him, and Jack slumps against the wall, legs weak and useless as he slides down it gracelessly to his knees. There is shouts and yelling, the muffled pop of bones breaking almost unheard under a howl of pain. Jack’s head swims in liquid warmth, drowning him and most of the fear he should be feeling, yet he is lucid enough to turn and look over his shoulder.

 

And there’s Gabriel.

 

He looks _furious,_ beating in Alex’s face hard enough that he is going to feed him his teeth. There is a muffled snap at the same time Gabriel’s fist slams into Alex’s jaw, a spray of blood and teeth scattering onto the pavement, glittering white like spilled chiclets.

 

Gabriel leaves Alex lying face down and unconscious in the filth of the alley and his own blood, giving him one last hard kick to the gut before turning to Jack.

 

Gabriel takes a step towards him before freezing in his tracks, taking deep breaths of the air through his nose.

 

_Scenting him._

 

Jack still is overly warm and hazy, but nonetheless feels a pleased warmth suffuse through his body at the realization. Good alpha, strong, attractive, a rival’s blood dripping from his knuckles. A worthy choice. He makes a small chirruping sound deep in his throat, an omega call that demonstrates a readiness to mate, come here, I want you.

 

_I need you._

 

_\--_

 

The scent of heat musk is everywhere in the alley.  He'd noticed it distantly while pulling the fucker off Jack, but he’d been too preoccupied with tenderizing the asshole’s face to really take it in.  It’s wrong. Cloying with forced sweetness, and too heavy, a metallic tang to it making the scent seem slightly sour in his nose.

  
  
He pays it no mind as he leaves Jack's assailant on the concrete and turns toward the beta slumped against wall.  But he jerks to a halt well before he makes contact with his friend.

  
  
He knows the source of the scent now. Jack is whining and squirming against the wall, his desperate panting loud in the tight quarters of the alley. He got hit with a heat inducer, looks like a dose of fervor for sure, but… isn't Jack a beta?

 

...He’s an omega?

 

But there's no way. Omegas aren't allowed in the military, too hard on them. But there’s Jack, whimpering and smelling of heat pheromones. When their eyes meet, Jack makes this sound that goes straight to his cock, the beckoning of a receptive omega.

 

He bites his tongue to the point of tasting blood, and the pain snaps him out of stepping closer. He notices he had taken several before halting. Jack keens in disappointment.

 

“Fuck.” Gabriel runs a hand over his face, mindful of the blood drying on it. The tannic smell of the red fluid cuts through the sweet scent somewhat, clearing his senses the slightest bit, allowing him to get a grip on himself.

 

This is difficult, this is going to be so fucking difficult. But Jack is worth it.

 

He breathes out a long sigh, inhaling with his mouth instead of his nose. He needs to keep a clear head. “You never make anything easy, do you, Jack?” he says while forcing a laugh.

 

“Let's get you out of here.”

 

He ignores Jack’s excited wiggling when he begins to approach again, ignores it even more when the blond clings to him like an affectionate octopus as he’s lifted from the ground.

 

Jack nuzzles and purrs against his neck as Gabriel tugs up Jack’s jeans, resolutely not looking at his ass as he does so. While he is normally appreciative, it seems more than just a little skeevy right now.

 

He buttons Jack's jeans while at the same time trying to keep Jack from pawing at his, the omega trying to slip a hand down their front, but Gabriel keeps gently pulling his hands away. He eventually gives up with just that, holds one hand and wraps the other around his shoulders so he can half carry Jack out of the alley, stepping over the alpha’s unconscious body.

 

Walking unsteadily down the sidewalk with an omega who seems to be trying to make him trip, Gabriel thinks about just what exactly his next move is going to be.

 

They have a week of leave… Which is good, as he isn't sure how long this is going to last and he doesn't want to drag Jack back through the base with him smelling like this.

 

They need a place to wait this out, for however long it takes. They can talk about it when Jack’s lucid enough to speak.

 

As Gabriel begins to look for a place they can shack up in for a while, he has time to reflect.

 

In hindsight, Jack being an omega makes a lot of sense. It’s always been hard to get a read on Jack. Back when he was trying to get to know him, Jack always had this suspicious aura about himself, like he was waiting for someone to come at him, or expected everybody to want to hurt or use him. Hell, even now. He knew Jack had some serious boundaries and walls that he hadn't let down even though they were close.

 

He’d chalked it up to Jack maybe being abused when he was a kid, that somebody taught him that he shouldn't trust people. Had felt a swell of protective rage towards the ones who might have taught Jack to shut down and withdraw like that.

 

But that wasn't the case, it seems. Not fully, at least.

 

He feels like a real asshole for dragging Jack to the club tonight, now that he understands the source of his apprehension towards such places. Gabriel forced Jack into an incredibly dangerous environment, one where he did not feel comfortable in or know the full dangers of. He has to apologize to him tomorrow.

 

He walks through the front door of a rundown motel, the innkeeper glancing first at him then at Jack, who still clings to him while reeking of heat. The fucker has the gall to smile and wink knowingly while passing the room key and Gabriel has to resist the urge to kick in their teeth.

 

He stumbles past the threshold of the room, had fumbled with the keycard while still trying to keep a grip on a squirming Jack. The omega keeps trying to grind against his hip, and it is simultaneously a huge turn on and hideously awkward.

 

It is a temptation, he’d be lying to himself if he said otherwise, especially with Jack whining in his ear so desperately, but…

 

No, he isn't that kind of guy.

 

The room is plain, with cream carpeted floors and beige, paisley patterned wallpaper. A tan pleather couch sits to one side, the material cracked and peeling on one arm, and a boring, uninteresting, mass-produced painting of a forest scene hangs on the wall. It's a hell of neutral shades, not a single color in it.

 

And has only one bed.

 

Fuck, he forgot to ask for two, and the innkeeper had just _assumed._

 

Gabriel sighs. Looks like he’s sleeping on the couch tonight.

 

He places Jack on the bed, the omega slumping immediately while rubbing his cheek against the sheets. He purrs, getting his scent all over them while Gabriel takes the blond's shoes and sets them aside. Gabriel considers Jack’s clothes skeptically before deciding to leave them, not wanting to touch Jack without permission, pulling the sheets back and tucking him in. Jack revels and arcs into his touch every time Gabriel’s hand accidentally touches him, and Gabriel tries to ignore how his pants tighten.

 

He gets Jack situated and then makes to walk away when Jack's hand latches onto his. He makes this confused chirring sound and wiggles his hips in a way that makes the alpha instincts in him howl to mark this omega and take him. Instead he runs his thumb once over the back of Jack's hand, before releasing it and lying down on the couch resting near the far wall.

 

He shifts to get comfortable on the couch, disliking how his skin keeps sticking to the faux leather, but eventually manages to find a somewhat okay position to sleep in. He is almost asleep when he hears something careen into the floor, the large bang making him jolt awake, ready to kill whatever that was. Scanning the room however finds Jack wiggling on the floor, his legs caught in the sheets.

 

Gabriel sighs, gets up. Jack chirps happily as he nears to free him. Gabriel picks him up again, and situates him on the bed again, and as he walks away Jack makes a grab for his hand again.

 

It’s when he is settling on the couch and hears Jack rustling around trying to get up ( _again_ ) that he growls, low in his throat, and Jack stills, quietly whimpering.

 

The pathetic whines continue, Jack shifting on the bed every few minutes, desperately grinding against the mattress. Gabriel listens, his groin tightening, before his composure snaps and he rises. Jack stills again, making a single inquisitive chirp, as Gabriel climbs onto the mattress.

 

Gabriel stays above the sheets, but presses himself to Jack's back, pinning Jack's wandering hands to his chest as he wraps his arms around him. He hooks his chin over Jack's shoulder, and just rests it there. Jack doesn't dare move, his omega instincts telling him to still when an alpha is so near to his bonding site, and simply stays pressed against him.

 

Gabriel breathes in the sweet burnt metal scent of induced heat, burying his nose in Jack's neck.

 

It’s as much as he'll allow himself.

  



End file.
